


just one night

by moonemoji



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Gore, i'm sorry that i wrote this, pls don't attack me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonemoji/pseuds/moonemoji
Summary: she loves jennie. she does.





	just one night

_ jisoo  _

the name was spoken like a child afraid to get scolded, with a softness that was matched only by the plump of her lips that now grazed jisoo’s temple in silent, but obvious, longing. 

the name fell on deaf ears as jisoo, quite frankly, was tired of the voice that so often called her name with whines and moans and unspoken desires left on her shoulders to fulfill. she grew weary the second the doorbell echoed throughout her house, interrupting the peace she got for only a couple hours after work had finished. 

it had become a routine at this point, one that she never asked to be a part of, but one that had circled itself around her life regardless. she’d wake up to an empty house despite falling asleep with the latter beside her, and come home with only enough time to clean herself up before jennie showed up again.

whatever the reason jennie had in visiting her almost every night, jisoo didn’t know, and never asked. she didn’t mind it before, having jennie around. jennie would cook for her, and would clean though not without nagging jisoo about how she had to become more organized on her own and that she wasn’t a maid (though she cleaned voluntarily). 

it was fun, at first, and almost something that jisoo thought she could put up with for a while. she always overestimated herself. it turns out that she liked her couch messy, and she liked her room untouched; she liked the smell of her own perfume and the strength of jennie’s was fated to give her a headache one day. 

jennie was pretty: her hair was long, her cheeks were full and her mouth even more so. the shine in her eyes never left, not for one second since jisoo first saw her, and would probably never leave, no matter what. but it wasn’t enough. it wasn’t enough to be pretty, it wasn’t enough to know how to cook. it wasn’t enough. she wasn’t enough. 

_ jisoo  _

she said again, and the anger that was arguably without reason had burned further in her. the ball of heat that sat at the pit of her stomach now spread to her chest, to the base of her neck all the way up to her eyes. 

finally, jisoo looked at her. the moment their eyes met, jennie’s turned from hurt in the neglect to lust in almost a second. she misunderstood the fire in jisoo’s eyes as desire—at least, desire for  _ her _ . she was always weird, jisoo thought. always enticed by things no one else would be, always excited by what she should fear. 

it made her interesting at first. but now boring, now stupid. 

she moved under jisoo’s hands without question, without a doubt that she’d be happy with whatever it turned out to be. her skin was soft, always soft, always prepped before jisoo ever saw her. 

there was more to her than this, jisoo told herself in attempts to liven what was already declared dead. there’s always more than what they show at the surface, and whether good or bad, it’d be more exciting than what she saw now. 

“let me see more of you,” jisoo said, her voice quiet but her demand strong, unshakable.    


jennie didn’t know what she’d been asked—wasn’t she showing enough already? she was at her most vulnerable, yet jisoo wanted more? there was no more to show, there was no other layer to take off and yet she did as she was told. 

she pinched the skin at the middle of her chest and pulled until it started to reveal flesh she was never meant to see. a shaky exhale left her. she didn’t stop. 

—

_ jisoo  _

the voice, which before had caused agitation, now caused excitement. 

the pants spoken in between each syllable of her name filled the empty atmosphere of the rest of the apartment. the incoherent noises that followed suit were just short of the moans she was so well known for. the silence couldn’t have been any louder yet jisoo only heard the blood rushing in her ears, as if screaming at her to look up and pay attention.

jisoo ignored both the silent voices and jennie’s call. her needs were cast away for tonight, and jisoo would put her own first. for once, she’d be there for herself. 

she dug her fingers into jennie’s skin, watching in fascination as what was so soft before, so prepped, so moisturized to the point of disgust, caved under her fingers with no strength to keep itself together. the red fluid that poured from the new gash slid down jisoo’s arm, and she was more fascinated still. there was so much more to jennie than she had shown, so much that was being hidden. 

the flush of jisoo’s lips met jennie’s skin in attempts to kiss what was left; the warmth of her skin, the beat of her fading pulse. she kissed until the substance covered too much skin, until it was all she could taste. and, for the first time that night, she smiled. 

“you’re beautiful, jennie.” jisoo said, the euphoria palpable in her voice. 

she looked to the eyes of the woman that was so big a fan of her name before, yet now silent, and found that her suspicions from when they first met were wrong. the shine in her eyes would have left eventually. they left all of us at some point, she concluded. this made her all the more prettier. 

“i love you, jennie. i do.” 


End file.
